Finn Swift
Guilherme da Cruz Brigadeiro '''(São Paulo, Brazil, 6° of March of 1998) known by the stage name '''Finn Swift is a singer, songwriter, producer, model and actor. It started with their covers in 2013 launched the Youtube and Vimeo, where disclosed to friends, then decided to be a singer after attending a channel of videos with (the) friends (a) Marcia Miranda, Aline Francelino, Camila Oliveira, Felipe Oliveira, Rafaela Ferreira e Américo Henrique. Their videos have always been available in mood HumorTands channel Youtube thereafter followed Finn to record their music studio out regardless. His first work was called "Inappropriate" but never released or disclosed itself either. Work has 5 songs never released. But it was quite expected since it was listed in your account in iTunes as "Coming soon". Their first song released is vocal version called Day Of Christmas became single from the album "Day Of Christmas - Exclusive" and even if your band has never been disclosed on radio or television, she had access to the site MTV who migrated to track your sales and downloads. She reached 3.000.000 downloads in 2 months and 15 days, and has also been made available on the websites and music charts. Day Of Christmas 10x secured placements in the Top 10 on the ReverbNation two months becoming a promising artist's own website. Also earned 5x the TOP 20 of ReverbNation. Her single was distributed in Chart music NumberOneMusic receiving their 2nd place in the chart with the music genre with POP and 4th place with gender ROCK. Big Finnies is his second successful music also had 2.500.000 downloads in no time at 1 month. It was also released on ReverbNation and NumberOneMusic a promising artist. Besides ensuring charts and incredible vocal placements with just singles. Biography '1998 - 2011: Childhood and adolescence' Guilherme da Cruz Brigadeiro was born in 6 of March of 1998 in Hospital Metropolitano in São Paulo, is the son of Patricia Monteiro da Cruz and Francisco Carlos Brigadeiro Finn was born with his beautiful blue eyes, and blonde with curly hair 10:30 AM. His parents were never married. At 12 years old want to solve Finn theater actor, becoming an actor known for roles of Horror Movies. But he also wanted to be a presenter of adolescent programs. At his 13 years old he decided to be a photographic model and business model causing him looking several agencies to test sending photos and documents. They always returned saying that he has chances to be a great model, but he never attended the photo essays. At his 14 years old he decided to be a producer and produced several videos with your friends by getting rave edits worked in his videos, he has also produced videos for several people, with his 15 years old he decided to become a singer at this age was when Finn decided to become a singer in the genre Pop/Rock. Finn Swift always liked being different and never the same, your musical tastes are Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Rihanna, Eminem and others. 'Career' 2012 - 2014: His works In 2012 was when Finn made his first album "Inappropriate" but never released any project related to the album. But, his career followed in 2013 with their first 2 singles vocal Day Of Christmas and Big Finnies that were his two popular music charts and music sites. In early 2013 Finn decided to make their first partnership calling her cousin Erica Waalles to record the song "The Game" which is the continuation of the song "Memories" that would invite the artist CoNFiDeNZ only that Finn did not pursue the partnership because Finn did not want to pay. Thus in 2014 the song won another version called "Bitch" which is in partnership with Edward Silva music is not worked in the studio and has its explicit version. In 2014 Finn wrote a song for singer Sam Alves and sent to the singer. Public image and personal life Public Image According to the world of music sites Finn Swift is the only artist who uses social networks to various means of communication with the fans and hobbies too. Their accounts on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and Vine are the most used. Finn Swift sometimes receives questions if he has any relationship with Taylor Swift since her second stage name is "Swift". Your name Finn Swift is a tribute to Taylor Swift because Finn admires the personality and complete work of singer and Cory Monteith who played the role of Finn Hudson in the show Glee. Finn Swift after his success with his songs Day Of Christmas and Big Finnies he was considered a promising artist for music sites. 'Personal Life' Finn has always had the support of her best friend Aline Francelino and his best friend Jonathan Laurindo , are very important people in the life of the singer. Finn is also a normal person and loves lasagna, likes dogs lhasa apso pug and, his favorite color is green, your team is Corinthians, his favorite subject is science and Portuguese, his hobbies is listening to music preference of Lady Gaga and tinker with their social networks, not like math, prejudice, racism and funk, his musical taste is just pop, loves to dance and make music. His favorite song is "Born This Way and Mary Jane Holland" of Lady Gaga and "The Monster" from Eminem partnership with Rihanna. 'Style' Already declared that Finn likes medium dark and dark style, it has said that any project of yours, you can expect anything, since the move is WHAT music and his art, he said "I do not care bout what society will think about my music style on my way or my art. What matters is my well-being with the music, with the job I love. " finished. 'About their religion' Finn has always been Evangelical, saying that even if their religion does not allow some things, he goes his way, he says "Even though each has their religion, we do not have to do WHAT send but do the right thing." said. Appointed by his sexuality, he never denied being Bisexual and was never confirmed by the same, Finn has already commented on it and said "I admit prejudice and racism, we are free, each does WHAT and understand their lives." '2013 - 2014: Day Of Christmas - Exclusive' His vocal single Day Of Christmas ''' was considered a different song, which managed to reach 3.000.000 downloads in 2 months without disclosure on television or radio. Her single is also considered promising. The second single '''Big Finnies album also raised the level of great charts and considered a great song is a continuation of Day Of Christmas. 'Reviews' Finn repeatedly criticized his style and way to show your dark side attracts negative Society looks at various times in the same interviews charts, went through trouble in questions that implied that Finn has contacts with "Illuminati", the simple fact their way and look for a large and open world. All statements the singer comes around "Changing the world we live in for the future be the best for the next." Discography The discography Finn becomes the album "Day Of Christmas - Exclusive" released in full conditions of free downloads, your music came with the intention of dedication to their fans, even returning to a completely free digital album without selling purposes. His album Day Of Christmas - Exclusive is his first work released. On 22 of December of 2013 came his first work produced outside the studio, working on his single voice called Day Of Christmas band had distribution in more than 29 music sites and social networks. His music was focused on the free download sites as well as your music, your music is his first hit without disclosure on television or radio. His music has become a promising single track 22 music sites coming in placements in totally amazing charts. After working on his single voice, his album Day Of Christmas - Exclusive became a totally different album and imposed the project "The Art Of Word Pop" with only vocal tracks, with 2 singles, no lyric video and worms for sale. Even with this project off common being developed by the first artist worms digitally sales. Their album Day Of Christmas - Exclusive match as the album took pro, thus releasing their 2nd single Big Finnies on 15 of January o 2014 the band came entirely different, expanding the continuation of Day Of Christmas his 1st single released from the album. The Band Big Finnies also received title promising conquering charts and high level not expected. 'Studio albums and albums outside studio' Similar Artists According to Last.fm, these are Finn Swift's similar artists: *Miley Cyrus *Justin Bieber *Taylor Swift *Lady Gaga *Austin Mahone *One Direction *Eminem External links *Official Site *Finn Swift on MySpace *Finn Swift on Youtube *Finn Swift on Twitter *Finn Swift on Facebook Category:Music videos Category:MTV Video Music Awards Category:Pop artists Category:Rock Category:Pop Category:Artists Category:Artists F Category:Male singers Category:VEVO